Qrow Branwen
Qrow Branwen is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. He is the uncle of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long and is the younger twin brother of Raven Branwen. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Qrow Branwen vs. All Might * Qrow vs Bulat '(Completed) * Chrom VS Qrow * Demoman vs Qrow * Eizen VS Qrow Branwen * 'Qrow Branwen VS Gordeau (Completed) * Nickolas Twilight vs Qrow Branwen (Completed) * Qrow Branwen VS Scrooge McDuck * Specter Knight vs Qrow Branwen (Completed) * Qrow Branwen vs Tito Dick * Qrow Branwen vs Usagi Yojimbo (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Absol (Pokemon) * Bayonetta * Beast * Black Cat * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Domino * Franken Stein (Soul Eater) * Guts (Berserk) * Ike * Iroh (Avatar) * Jetstream Sam * Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kamijou Touma (A Certain Magical Index) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Magnus (Kid Icarus) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Raiden * Robin * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Train Heartnet (Black Cat) * Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) History Younger twin brother of Raven Branwen, Qrow and his sister entered Beacon Academy and formed team STRQ with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. As a professional huntsman and combat teacher, he spent his later years fighting Grimm, drinking, investigating for Professor Ozpin and looking out for his nieces, Ruby and Yang. He often puts on a playful and mischievous demeanor, but fights with the skill of a veteran swordsman. He cares for his loved ones, but chooses to distance himself from them in fear that his semblance could hurt them. Death Battle Info Background *Height: Unknown *Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 30's or early 40's) *Former Teacher at Signal Academy *Veteran Huntsman *Younger twin Brother of Raven Branwen *Is always drunk *Transformation: Ability to transform into a crow for reconnaissance and mobility *Uncle of Yang Xiao Long & ''Ruby Rose'''' (Adoptive)'' Harbinger *Qrow's Weapon *Has four forms a Broadsword, Shotgun, Scythe, and an inactive mode *Shotgun fires buckshot-spread *While in Scythe Form, the Shotgun can rotate independently of the hilt and helps boost the momentum of his swings in a similar fashion as Ruby's Crescent Rose. *Has a mechanism that allows it to extend, curve, and retract the blade (see link above) Aura *Manifestations of one’s soul *Manifests as a force field that covers one's body *Superhuman strength *Can be used to block deadly attacks *Can heal minor wounds *Qrow's aura appears to be red Semblance *Causes misfortune wherever he goes *Unlike most semblances, it is almost always active and constantly running *Randomly spikes causing misfortune *The misfortune it causes varies greatly *Can affect allies or enemies alike just by being near him *Can be amplified to utilize in combat Feats *Stated by Raven that she and Qrow were hardened fighters even before entering Beacon. *Held his own against Winter Schnee while drunk *Cut a Griffon in half in one strike *Held his own against Tyrian *During his fight with Winter, Qrow created a large crater in the ground in a single strike *During his and Tyrian's fight, his semblance caused a blade of wind to cut off the corner of a building *Apparently has nice legs *Casually punched Tyrian in the face several times *Survived prolonged poisoning from Tyrian *Bisected a Sphinx Grimm with Team RWBY's help *Said by Leo Lionheart to be evenly matched with his sister in terms of fighting skill and swordsmanship. *Stood toe-to-toe with Raven (without her using her powers). *Survived a superpowered punch from an dust-enhanced Hazel Rainart. *With help from both Robyn Hill and Clover Ebi, sucessfully defeated Tyrian Callows Faults *Qrow cannot control the effects of his semblance or whom it affects *Is always drunk (Alcoholic) *Aura is finite *Was defeated by the sight of an Innkeeper's skirt length *Was poisoned by Tyrian *Cocky and can be childish at times when taking things lightly *Amplifying the Misfortune caused by his semblance costs him aura *Prone to drowning in his sorrows through alcoholism Gallery Druncleqrow.jpeg|Druncle Qrow cc5d2ba0343eb60eb0ce93cd9044b421.jpg|Intervention tumblr_inline_o9ftf1SU8m1up5e6k_500.gif|Harbinger transforming qrow.gif|This lovable idiot. ELDc1lLXUBEFuMr.jpg|Qrow in his Volume 7- Atlas outfit Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Jinxed Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Scythemen Category:Sword Wielders